


i'd cross the milky way just to see you

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Legends, Slice of Life, Tanabata, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: "...Love is a powerful feeling, isn't it?"--for the first time in fukase's life, he consciously registers that the sky on tanabata is clear.
Relationships: Fukase/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	i'd cross the milky way just to see you

**Author's Note:**

> the fukarin tag is Barren....why do i put myself through this kind of suffering by liking severely underrated ships....
> 
> i wrote this one on tanabata but woke up the next morning and hated it lmao, so here it is heavily edited (´∀｀；) for reference, rin and fukase are both in their early 20s
> 
> insp: sasa no ha sarara by chie-p / hitotsubu no hoshi by fuyumizu ryo / tanabata renka by nobira

"The sky is clear this year."

You looked up from your bright orange _tanzaku_ toward the window to your right, and saw the dazzling spectacle of stars in the night sky. " _Wow,_ " you whispered, the sight leaving you breathless. You could only imagine how much more wondrous it would have been if you hadn't been inside the first time you saw it. "It's so pretty...I don't remember the last time Tanabata wasn't cloudy or rainy."

Fukase replied with a quiet, monotone hum. You glanced at him, sitting across from you at the table, and found him staring out the same window with a wistful look in his focused eyes. You never really see him like this, you realized; he was usually so witty and sarcastic and spoke up about nearly everything, but you had known him for long enough to know that he was the kind of person to keep certain thoughts to himself. He was lucky you weren't the type to tolerate it so easily, or the two of you probably wouldn't have stayed together as long as you did.

" _Hello?_ " you prompted, waving your right hand in front of his face. "Earth to Fukase."

His scarlet eyes snapped back toward you in the realization that you were trying to get his attention. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Other than your name, no." You tilted your head quizzically, a worried expression crossing your visage. "Is something up? You're never this quiet around me."

Fukase raised a brow, the corner of his lips turning up. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Don't give me that sass," you pouted. "Just answer the dang question."

He chuckled softly, his eyes falling away from you. "It's..." He waved his hand dismissively, shaking his head. "Ah, never mind. It's stupid."

"C'mon, I know you say some dumb things all the time, but it can't be _that_ dumb." You gave a sly smile. "Or maybe it _can_ be?"

Fukase rolled his eyes at your comment, his smug smile lingering as he folded his arms across his chest. "...Don't laugh."

"Okay, _fine_. Just _tell_ me already."

Fukase's eyes returned to the window, the same pensive look returning to his face as he carefully leaned his crossed arms against the top of the table. "Do you think...Orihime and Hikoboshi are going to meet tonight?"

You paused, realizing what he had said, and found yourself unable to stifle a giggle. "Was _that_ all you had on your mind?"

The redhead glanced at you, knitting his eyebrows together in exasperation. "I thought you said you weren't gonna laugh."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's cute that you think about that, though. I usually forget that there's even a legend attached to Tanabata until someone reminds me."

Resting his elbows on the tabletop and pressing his folded hands up to his chin, he regarded the red _tanzaku_ in front of him with a thoughtful expression. "I...I don't know why, but I think about it a lot every year. There's something about the idea of two lovers not being able to see each other for a long time that kind of..."

A thoughtful smile crossed your lips. "Makes you sad?"

He paused to glance up at you, then shrugged his shoulders, his face blank. "I guess."

"You're not the only one. I guarantee it." You stared up through the glass at the alluring white lights littering the dark blue sky. "Well, _I_ think they're already meeting. After years of cloudy and rainy Tanabatas, I'm sure they're really happy to see each other again."

"That'd be nice if they are."

"...Love is a powerful feeling, isn't it?" you thought out loud, your voice filled to the brim with wonder, as you looked down at the blank piece of orange paper lying before you on the table. "They're separated for such a long time, but they love each other so much that they're willing to wait however many years for the day they can meet again." You gave a small, sudden giggle as you looked back up towards the boy. "I guess that would make _us_ really impatient in comparison, huh?"

"Well, humans are impatient for a reason," Fukase scoffed. "Orihime and Hikoboshi have all the time in the universe, but _we_ barely have a hundred years if we're lucky. I mean, _I_ wouldn't have the patience to just sit there and wait to see you if we were in their situation."

You felt your cheeks warm up and your heart fill with joy from his sentiment as a bashful grin grew on your face. " _Aww_. I don't think _I_ could wait that long, either. I'd miss you way too much."

"Well, you're in luck." Fukase reached across the table, finding your left hand. "You're right in front of me and we're not separated by the Milky Way."

You laughed melodically, pink spreading farther across your face. "You're gonna make Orihime and Hikoboshi jealous," you quipped.

"If they're already meeting, it doesn't matter, right?"

_Bzzt--_

The two of you looked down as your phone's screen lit up, revealing a string of texts from your twin brother.

_rin?????_  
_where the hell are you guys_  
_everyone's already at the festival_

"Oops," you laughed softly, picking your phone up with your right hand to reply to him with something snarky. "We're keeping them waiting."

Fukase let out a small chuckle, gently pulling his hand away and standing from the table. "We'd better go, then, huh?"

You looked down at his side of the table, a sudden rush of panic shooting through your brain as you noticed what was missing. "Wait! Your _tanzaku!_ "

"I got it, Rin," he said reassuringly, holding up the red strip of paper for you to see.

"Oh," you breathed, smiling sheepishly. "I thought you didn't write on it yet."

He smirked, giving you a knowing look. "Are we still talking about me?"

 _There_ he was, quick-witted as ever. You stuck your tongue out at him playfully, and he laughed fondly in response. You always loved the sound of his laugh; hearing it made you feel like you were on cloud nine every time. "What'd you wish for, anyway? Can I read it?"

The boy smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks, and put the _tanzaku_ into your hands. "Here." He leaned forward, planting a kiss on your right temple. "I'm gonna go get my bag, 'kay?"

As you nodded and Fukase left towards the bedroom, you allowed your curiosity to fully take control of you. You looked down at the red strip and felt yourself smile warmly at the words written in dried black ink.

_I wish for our lasting happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written fukase in my life but i love him nonetheless
> 
> also it was a complete coincidence that the final draft ended up being 1111 words but i decided to keep it that way bc it fit with the wishing part of tanabata and i thought it was neat lol


End file.
